nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RPG Fight Club 4:Sanic VS Sonic.EXE
Welcome to RPG FIGHT CLUB! This is the 4th episode in the series. This time, we have the 2 biggest Sonic rip-offs ever. Sanic, the MLG's version of Sonic. and Sonic.EXE, the murderous version of Sonic. These 2 will do battle inside the RPGFC arena to determine which of these 2 is the better rip-off. SO LETS GET THIS BATTLE STARTED! The Battle Sanic had come to the Green Hill just to get a chili dog. But he was oblivious to the fact that Green Hill was on FIRE! Sonic.EXE appeared next to him and smacked the chili dog out of his hand. "You bitch"! yelled Sanic. "I'LL NO SCOPE YOU"! Sonic.EXE laughed and said "You fool, I AM GOD"! BATTLE START! Sanic used Spin Dash. Sonic.EXE took 50 points of damage. (EXE's HP-450 Sonic.EXE used Spin Dash. Sanic took 50 points of damage. (S's HP-450 Sanic attacked. Sonic.EXE took 30 points of damage. (EXE's HP-420 Sonic.EXE used Spin Charge. Sanic took 60 points of damage. (S's HP-390 Sanic took out a shotgun and shot Sonic.EXE. Sonic.EXE took 70 points of damage. (EXE's HP-350 Sonic.EXE used Homing Attack. Sanic took 80 points of damage. (S's HP-310 Sanic used LIMIT:NO-SCOPE! Sonic.EXE took 120 points of damage. (EXE's HP-220 Sonic.EXE used Spin Dash. Sanic took 50 points of damage. (S's HP-260 Sanic attacked. Sonic.EXE took took 30 points of damage. (EXE's HP-190 Sonic.EXE used SUPER LIMIT:MURDEROUS DARKNESS! Sanic took 210 points of damage. (S's HP-50 Sanic used Homing Attack. Sonic.EXE took 80 points of damage. (EXE's HP-110 Sonic.EXE attacked. Sanic took 40 points of damage. (S's HP-10 Sanic used a chili dog. Sanic has recovered 100 HP. (S's HP-110 Sonic.EXE made the screen turn black. Sanic used Homing Attack. The attack missed. Sonic.EXE began to laugh. Sanic took out a shotgun and shot Sonic.EXE. The attack missed. Scary music began to play. Scary images appeared on the screen. Sanic started taking damage. (S's HP-90 Sonic.EXE began to heal it's wounds. (EXE's HP-130 Sanic used LIMIT:NO-SCOPE! Sonic.EXE took 120 points of damage. (EXE's HP-10 Sonic.EXE used FINAL LIMIT:I AM GOD! Sanic took 1000 points of damage. (S's HP-0 KO! WAIT A SECOND! ITS... ITS... MLG JESUS! HE RESSURECTED SANIC! Sanic has come back with 200 HP. Sonic.EXE laughed at Sanic. The next attack will be avoided. Sanic attacked, The attack missed. Sonic.EXE used Bloody Curse. Sanic's attack power has decreased. Sanic attacked. Sonic.EXE dodged the attack. Sonic.EXE became Super Sonic.EXE. Sanic used a dorito. Sanic has recovered 50 HP. (S's HP-250 Sonic.EXE used THE LIMIT:ULTIMATE FEAR! Sanic took ''OVER 9000 ''points of damage. KO! WAIT ITS MLG JESUS AGAIN! WAIT... SONIC.EXE HAS CHALLENGED MLG JESUS! MLG JESUS HAS RESTORED SONIC.EXE'S HP. THESE 2 EACH HAVE 1 THOUSAND HP! (Sonic.EXE is still in super form) Sonic.EXE used Homing Attack. MLG Jesus took 200 points of damage. (J's HP-800 MLG Jesus blasted Sonic.EXE with light. Sonic.EXE took 300 points of damage. (EXE's HP-700 Sonic.EXE used Spin Charge. MLG Jesus took 400 points of damage. (J's HP-400 MLG Jesus blasted Sonic.EXE with light. Sonic.EXE took 300 points of damage. (EXE's HP-400 Sonic.EXE used Homing Attack. MLG Jesus took 200 points of damage. (J's HP-200 MLG Jesus blasted Sonic.EXE with light. Sonic.EXE took 300 points of damage. (EXE's HP-100 Sonic.EXE used FINAL LIMIT:I AM GOD! MLG Jesus laughed and took no damage, MLG Jesus blasted Sonic.EXE with light. Sonic.EXE took 300 points of damage. (EXE's HP-0 WAIT A SECOND! HE'S... ALIVE? "I...... AM...... GAWD"! yelled Sonic.EXE He went hyper form. MLG Jesus blasted Sonic.EXE with light. Sonic.EXE took 1 point of damage. (EXE's HP-??? Sonic.EXE glared at MLG Jesus. MLG Jesus blasted Sonic.EXE with light. Sonic.EXE took 1 point of damage. (EXE's HP-??? Sonic.EXE laughed at MLG Jesus. MLG Jesus became enraged and blasted a massive amount of light at Sonic.EXE. Sonic.EXE took 100 points of damage. (EXE's HP-??? Sonic.EXE used HYPER FINAL LIMIT: THE TRUE GOD! MLG Jesus took ''OVER 90,000 ''points of damage. KO! FINALLY... IT'S OVER! Coming Up Next Coming up next on RPGFC... We have... KNUCKLES VS DONKEY KONG Category:RPG Style Fight Category:Fights